


A Little Less Broken Every Time...

by flickawhip



Category: Knightmare - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls take care of Gretel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Broken Every Time...

The First Day: Theodora. 

Theodora had smiled as she moved to let the young maid into her rooms. She had heard much of how timid the girl was, and, since she was smaller than most, it made sense she would start. She had smiled and shut the door, careful to lock it. She knew how timid Gretel was and she had moved to kiss the girl gently, taking her time to lead the girl to the bed, gently settling her back on the bed. She knew she needed to take it slowly. 

The Second Day: Gundrada. 

Gretel had been the one to go and seek Gundrada. She knew little of the sword-maiden, but she trusted her. Gundrada, much as she had not expected Gretel to seek her out, had smiled and moved to kiss her gently. She could feel the girl shivering and moved to pull her closer, speaking softly. 

"It's okay, I'm going to keep you safe."

The Third Day: Stiletta. 

Stiletta had stolen into the young maid's bedroom. She knew much of how timid Gretel was, but she also knew how much the girl needed to be freed from how she felt. She had smiled softly as she saw the girl react to her. She was shivering and yet she had been more than willing to draw closer, allowing Stiletta to tuck hair out of her eyes. Stiletta had lead the kiss, choosing to take her time. 

The Fourth Day: Lilleth. 

Lilleth had heard much of the woes of the youngest maid in the dungeons. Much had been made of how other people had fared attempting to fix the girl, not one had got any further than kissing. Each and every time the girl had panicked. This time, however, she had a feeling it would be different. She had left the doors to her kingdom open, choosing to spell cast so that only Gretel came. She knew much of the girl's timid nature and when the girl came to her, she had been quick to extend the spell. Now they were shut in together. 

She had risen to move closer to the girl, smiling softly even as Gretel remained still, allowing her to move closer. She had said nothing, choosing instead to stroke the girl's hair from her face. Gretel had shivered, leaning into her touch, seemingly open to a little more than she had been before. Lilleth had smiled, moving to kiss her gently. Once Gretel was beginning to respond she had slowly deepened the kiss. Slowly but surely she had lead the girl to the hidden rooms she kept safely shut, she rarely let people in but she knew she wanted to keep Gretel safe. 

Kissing had turned to touching, stroking and caressing. Slowly, ever so slowly, she had moved to pull the girl still closer. That night was the first time that Gretel had allowed someone to make love to her since she had been hurt.


End file.
